The Paths We've Crossed
by nightrobin2424
Summary: What if Nick or Greg or both were never CSIs, how would they have met? A series of what if. Nick/Greg slash.
1. Some Like it Hot

_A/N: This is a new little series I've come up with, and I haven't forgot about Forcing Seperation the next chapter is giving me some trouble, but have no fear it should be out soon, but until then enjoy this!_

* * *

Some Like it Hot

It's no secret that Greg Sanders loved to cook, when he was old enough he remembered helping his Nana Olaf in her kitchen and she always said he had a gift even at such a young age. When she died he knew what he wanted to do with his life. His parents always said he was smart enough to go to Stanford or even Harford, but Greg chose the California Culinary Academy because it was his dream to honor his grandmother, even his grandfather supported the idea and left him a small but nice amount of money when he passed on leaving a not telling his grandson to pursue his dream at all costs.

When he was 25 he opened Nana's Kitchen in his hometown, it was small but well received. At 30 an investor put faith in him and he moved on to Las Vegas opening up Nana's, and it fast became one of the most popular restaurants in Vegas that was known not for it's flashiness but for its good food. At 31 he was a success and liked his life in Vegas and sometimes he could feel his grandmother's presence and he knew she was proud of him.

Five months after he opened in Vegas he was asked to cater his first event. It went so smooth that he opened up he expanded and brought on his souse chef David Hodges, who mostly did the catered events because he rarely liked to leave the restaurant. There was one event though he personally catered leaving David in charge and that was the LVPD honor's dinner and this year his best friend Sara Sidle was being honored something he felt was long overdue. So of course he had to cater it even if he did hide in the kitchen the whole time. It was nice though to hear Sara was finally being recognized for all the hard work she did, even if she did have a hot little temper sometimes.

* * *

"Now you'll be ok right?"

"Yes Greg." David said with a roll of his eyes. "It's not like this is my first time."

"I know, I know."

"Go and tell Sara congratulations."

"I will, now you're sure…"

"Get the hell outta here Sanders."

"Right good luck Hodges."

"I don't need luck." David snorted.

"Yeah, yeah bye."

* * *

"Sara I don't think we're allowed to do this." Nick Stokes whispered to his friend as they walked into the large ballroom. "No one is here but the caterer."

"Exactly." Sara grinned.

"Why are we here then?"

"Because I happened to know the chef."

"Really?"

"We go way back, this is the only event he ever comes to, and usually he sends his snarky souse chef."

"Why is that?"

"Because he doesn't like to leave the restaurant, now come on." She tugged his hand and pulled him into the kitchen.

"Hey you can't be…oh hey Sara."

"Hey Jimmy where's the chef?"

"In the freezer."

"Thanks," Nick watched as Sara maneuvered her way around saying hello to the various people as she made her way back to the freezer.

"Paging chef Sanders."

"Sara!" he exclaimed throwing his arms around her. "Congrats on the award."

"It's not big deal, I'm just glad we get good food."

"Good food is a must for boring events."

"Tis true." Sara grinned. "Come on I want you to meet someone."

"Sara if this is one of your schemes to set me up I don't want it."

"Nick is my friend Greg not some set up."

"Sure." Greg rolled his eyes. "Don't you know I'm happy."

"Happy with just your knives and pans?"

"Come on Sara…"

"Just get over here." She dragged him across the kitchen while his staff looked on giggling at the girl who could always overpower their boss.

"Nick Stokes this is my very best friend Greg Sanders." Greg was never a hokey believer in love at first sight or anything cheesy like that but Nick he was something else all together.

"Hi." Nick smiled.

"Hey." And Greg suddenly felt like a fifteen year old girl who wanted to go squeal to all he friends how cute the boy she just met was. "Well.. I uh I've gotta go get the appetizer ready. Congrats again Sara." Greg said as he kissed her cheek. "Later." Sara watched him saunter off and smirked at Nick.

"You trying to set me up Sara?"

"Could be, you like?" Nick watched as Greg moved masterfully around the kitchen and smiled.

"Yeah I do."

Afterwards as Greg was outside smoking a cigarette he saw Nick walking towards him and he felt that insufferable fifteen year old girl self creep up on him again.

"Sara send you?"

"Nah she's too busy sucking up to our supervisor."

"Sounds like Sara."

"Yeah, that was some seriously good food."

"I try." Greg grinned. "You should stop by the restaurant sometime; I'll cook you up something special."

"I'd like that, where at?"

"Nana's right off the strip."

"You're the chef at Nana's? Man I love that place."

"Well if you stop by I'll cook you something not on the menu."

"I like the sound of that." Nick grinned.

"See you then."

* * *

It was nearing closing time a week later and Greg had begun to lose hope that he would ever see Nick again and for some reason it left him feeling empty.

"Hey Greg." Mia his floor manager stuck her head in the kitchen. "Some guy named Nick is here to see you." Almost dropping his knife he turned to Mia.

"Seat him in the back and I'll tell him I'll be out."

Now he was wondering if inviting Nick had been a good idea. Nick looked good and he looked like a big walking food fight and smelt like one too.

"Aren't you going out?"

"Yes David."

"Stop being a chicken shit Greg."

"Fine, fine." He took his chef's hat off and ran a hand through his sweaty hair.

"Before next year Sanders."

"Right." He was a famous chef, had a five star restaurant and he was afraid to go and talk to a gorgeous man, boy was he pathetic. He took a deep a breath and pushed the kitchen door open, _here goes everything. _

"Hey Nick, I was beginning to think you forgot."

"Never, Vegas decided to go a crime spree."

"Never ends huh?"

"Nope." Nick shook his head. "So where's this special meal?"

"Right this way." Greg ushered him into the kitchen, which was suspiciously vacant. He figured David was behind it. "So what are you in the mood for?"

"I'm sure you can figure something out?" Nick said with a gleam in his eyes.

"I think I can." Greg grinned.

Twenty five minutes later Greg sat a plate of food down in front of Nick.

"So what am I about to enjoy?"

"My famous pecan chicken with my nana's secret sauce, I only put it on the menu the week of her birthday."

"Damn this is delicious; it should be on it all the time."

"Well maybe if you're here I'll make it." Greg said with a big grin. "Any ideas for dessert?"

"Just one." Nick said as he stood up walking towards Greg. "I just have to wonder if it's on the menu."

"Mmmm could be, depends on what you want." Nick was so close now Greg could feel his breath hot on his cheek.

"I think you know what I want."

"Help me out." His voice was husky and laced with desire.

"Something like this." And Nick closed the distance between them opening his mouth to let Greg have all access. All Nick knew was that it was better than any dessert Greg could have conjured up.

"Hope that was what you had in mind." Greg whispered as they pulled apart. "I think it's time for seconds."

"I agree." Nick pushed Greg against the counter claiming his mouth. Greg was becoming undone as Nick's hand slipped under his uniform caressing the hot skin. "Ever do it in your kitchen Sanders?"

"Never, wanna christen it?"

"Oh yeah."

Several hours later found Greg being glad that he was the owner of the restaurant. He and Nick were curled up on a booth in the back of the restaurant stark naked covered with a table cloth.

"I'm not normally this forward."

"Me either." Nick admitted. "But when Sara introduced us I knew."

"You too?"

"Yeah there was just something about you, and really they say good food is the way to a man's heart."

"True." Greg laughed. "So I'm hoping you want to see where this goes."

"You bet I do." Nick said with a lazy smile. "You up for round two?"

"Oh yeah." Greg said as he leaned in for another lustful kiss.

* * *

Five Months later

Nick loved that his boyfriend was a cook because he got good food anytime he wanted and really good food later led to really good sex.

"In a hurry to leave Nick?" Sara smirked at her coworker as he was buzzing down the hall.

"It's our five month anniversary and Greg's cooking dessert."

"What no dinner?"

"We're skipping straight to dessert."

"Oh say no more." Sara laughed. "Have fun."

"Oh I will."

* * *

"Damn Greg." Nick panted. "That was the best dessert I've ever had."

"A little chocolate sauce goes a long way." Greg gave a wicked grin.

"It sure does." Nick gave a sated sigh. "You think you got room for seconds?"

"Oh yeah." Greg said as he reached for the bottle of chocolate sauce that sat on the bedside dresser. "Plenty more room." He tipped the bottle and let a little drizzle on Nick's stomach. "Happy five months babe."

"We should thank Sara."

"Later." Greg said as he took a long lick up Nick's stomach. "I have some chocolate to enjoy."

"That you do." They shared a long kiss as Nick tangled his fingers in Greg's hair. "Come on Greg there is still some chocolate left."

"Pushy aren't we?"

"Very." And Greg could only smile as Nick grabbed the bottle from him pouring just a bit on Greg's lower torso. "I figured I could share."

"Amen." Nothing was said after that as they lost themselves in each other, the chocolate sauce bottle forgotten as it toppled to the floor.


	2. Bigger in Texas

_**A/N: So it's been awhile, work has been crazy but I'm on vacation this week so expect a little more posting. I haven't forgot about this series and this little story has been giving me a hard time, but I finally got it to come out the way I wanted it, Hope you enjoy!!**_

* * *

Greg Sanders couldn't believe he was talked into this, a week at some dude ranch in nowhere Texas. Sara said it would be good for him to get away, what she really meant was it would be good for him to get away from his ex boyfriend Todd and his new wife. That's right, his boyfriend of three years had dumped him saying he realized the true path in his life and Greg wasn't in it, apparently it included a wife. Greg knew it was a load of bullshit because the only reason Todd married Natalie was to please his priest father who had finally found out his son liked it up the ass. Needless to say Todd chose his family and was married three days after they broke up. He hit rock bottom for about a week until his best friends kicked him in the ass and all but decided to drag him on this trip. So here they were at some ranch Warrick's childhood best friend ran.

"Stop moping Greg and get out of the car."

"I can't believe you dragged me here Sara."

"It wasn't just me, Warrick suggested it."

"That's why he's driving separate because he knew I would throw him out the window."

"He's driving separate because he got off work late."  
"Excuses, excuses." Greg snorted. "Let's just get this week over with."

"You'll appreciate this, and you won't remember who Todd is."

"I doubt that, I'll have to see her walk in to bring him lunch, or just to say I love you…." He trailed off his words catching in his throat. "So Sara I…"

"Don't you apologize Greg it's not your fault, Todd doesn't know what he's missing and he's a stupid man for not thinking with his heart."

"Can we not discuss him anymore Sara please."

"I'm sorry Greg, that's what we're here for not to talk about him."

"Right, come on Warrick will be here soon let's go see the room."

"Fine." They made it up to the main house of the ranch when Greg felt his heart speed up at the sight of the man who walked through the door.

"Howdy y'all welcome to the Triple S ranch, you must be Warrick's friends, I'm Nick Stokes I run this ranch with my brother and his wife."

"Well I'm glad we could get a room on such a short notice." Sara said as she shook his hand.

"Anything for friends of Warrick, he's coming right?"

"Yeah, he'll be along soon. I'm Sara by the way and this silent moron over here is Greg."

"Greg Sanders." He stuttered out feeling completely like an idiot now, drooling over a Texan cowboy that could be nothing but straight and narrow.

"Good to meet you both, I'll show you to your rooms." He turned to walk away and Greg couldn't help but eye that tight ass, he might have even drooled a little.

"Not such a bad trip now is it?"

"Shut up Sara."

"I saw you eyeing him like he was on display."

"OK so he's hot, but I'm not going to worry about it, this is Texas and I'm not going to go through another Todd ordeal."

"You never know Greg."

"Sara I came here to get over Todd and I'm not going to rebound on a straight extremely hot Texan cowboy."

"Suit yourself." She shrugged. "Let's go see the room."

* * *

"Warrick, buddy it's good to see you."

"You too, are they here?"

"Yeah arrived about an hour ago."

"So?"

"Your description didn't do him justice Rick, he's gorgeous."

"I just want this trip to be good for him, that asshole Todd did a number on him."

"I'm not going to try anything Rick, but if he offers I can't be too sure that I'd turn him down."

"This week is for him; just don't be too forward Nick."

"I'll try." He grinned.

* * *

There was a consistent knocking on the door and Greg hoped Sara would get it, he was too comfortable and with his eyes closed he could have all sorts of naughty visions about their cowboy host.

"Greg I'm in the shower get the damn door!"

"Fine." He grumbled and opened his eyes stalking to the door.

"Bout time Greggo."

"Don't you have a key Rick?"

"Nick gave them both to you and Sara; I didn't think it'd take you this long to answer."

"Sara was in the shower and I'm lazy."

"Well I knew that." Warrick chuckled. "Nice place isn't it?"

"Yeah, you're friend Nick seems nice." _And hot, very hot. _

"Yeah we go way back he decided to give up law enforcement career to help out his brother who wanted nothing more than to open this ranch. They've been in business for about seven years now."

"Ok so maybe this was a pretty good idea."

"You don't need him Greg, you never did, you're so much better than Todd."

"Thanks Rick, I appreciate it."  
"Hey what are friends for?" Warrick smiled.

* * *

"You coming to town Greg?"

"No, you and Warrick go ahead."

"You sure?"

"Go Sara."

"Anything in particular you want?"

"A case of Heineken and I'm happy."

"Got it, now don't stay cooped up in this room there's fresh air out there."

"Go now Sara."

"Fine, fine, bye Greg." Greg was glad to see her go, so she wouldn't nag him anymore he hoped they would be in town for awhile so he could get some peace and quiet. He loved his friends he really did, but sometimes they could be overbearing. He figured he should venture outside though and maybe he'd run into a certain cowboy.

Nick could see him coming from his place in the barn and the way the sun reflected made him shine. He looked tired and weary though and Nick knew he was having a hard time getting over this Todd guy. He wouldn't push, he promised Warrick that, but dammit it was just so hard to resist.

"You ride?"

"Huh?" Greg looked up not even aware that he had wondered this far.

"You ride?" Nick asked again his accent thick.

"Hell no, I've never even been on a horse."

"Well then it's time for a change of pace."

"I don't think so."

"Come on I'll put you on Stella, she's a sweetheart."

"I don't know."

"Come on Greg, I'll be right next to you on Diego."

"You won't leave me alone right?"

"I promise." And for some reason the look in Nick's eyes sent tingles down his spine.

"Ok you sold me." Stella as it turned out was an aging Arabian who let Greg pat her nose right away and nuzzled his neck before he even climbed on the saddle. He was glad Nick took Diego, who looked to be a young black stallion who had the tendency to buck, a lot. Yes he was glad he was on slow old friendly Stella.

"Just tug her reins a little and she'll go."

"Ok." He watched as Diego easily moved for Nick and Stella wasn't too fussy thank goodness.

"Not so bad huh?" Nick asked.

"No, expect my butt is going to be sore." Nick had to bite his tongue because he really could just come out with a dirty remark about sore butts, but he decided to leave that one alone.

To be quite truthful Greg enjoyed the ride, they made small talk as they journeyed out and behind the ranch ending at the tip of a valley where the small town of Laramie Texas could be seen.

"Enjoying the view?"

"Yeah, it's really peaceful out here."

"That's why I like it so much, why I can't seem to leave."

"I can see why." Greg didn't want to be admit it, but Sara and Warrick were right he needed this trip and needed to get away from the big city and the memories of Todd.

"Come on I brought some lunch in Diego's pack, let's pop a squat."

* * *

"I wonder where he went?" Sara asked Warrick as they entered their cabin arms full of groceries that would surely last them a week.

"Who knows but at least he's not in here moping around."

"True."

"Maybe he went riding?"

"Greg on a horse?" Sara snorted. "Yeah right."

"You never know." Warrick shrugged.

"Well as long as he's enjoying himself, that's all I care about."

* * *

Greg couldn't remember the last time he had been this happy, probably when Todd wasn't trying to be what his family wanted and they actually had a good relationship and that had been awhile ago. Nick was easy to talk to, and easy on the eyes so that made everything so much better. Not that he needed to become attracted to this man he barely knew because he was only there for a week and then he would have to go back to the real world. He was really starting to let his mind wonder because just watching Nick talk he could imagine those lips moving on his own pushing him down on the ground, dominating him….he shook his head he could not have those thoughts.

"Greg?"

"Huh what?"

"Did you even hear me?"

"Um…"

"I'll take that as a no, it's time to head back looks like rain is coming."

"Ok." And Greg could just imagine what Nick would look like dripping wet as the rain trailed down his stomach to regions unknown.

"Come on Greg before the storm breaks."

"Right." He nodded snapping out of his day dream; damn this was going to be harder than he thought.

The rain was pouring down by the time they made it back to the barn and it wasn't getting any better.

"We'll have to stay in here to ride it out." Nick said as he tucked away Diego's saddle next to Stellas'.

"But we're not that far from the ranch." Greg said just as loud rumble of thunder shook the barn and then rain fell harder. "Ok so we're staying here then?"

"Yes." Nick laughed as he went to shut the doors closing them in. Greg inwardly groaned, this was not going to be good, not good at all.

* * *

Sara jumped at the sound of knocking hoping it was Greg and he just forgot his key. Warrick made it to the door before her, and it wasn't Greg which only made her heart sink.

"Hi Warrick."

"Hello Anna, I'm hoping you know something about our friend."

"I do, he and Nick are safe in the barn, they got caught in the storm as they were coming back from the trail Nick radioed us before it went out."

"At least he's ok." Sara sighed with relief.

"So what do you do?" Nick asked as he settled himself on a bale of hay.

"I'm a DNA tech at the Frisco crime lab."

"DNA huh? I used to be a cop."

"You really?"

"Yeah, but I realized it wasn't what I wanted and when Anna approached me about the ranch I accepted and I'm glad I did."

"It's a nice place."

"Yeah it is, we get lots of visitors, we're always booked."

"How come we're the only ones here though?"

"I owed Warrick a favor, so the ranch is just yours for a week."

"You're kidding?"

"Nope." Nick smiled. "Warrick said you especially needed this."  
"He was right." Greg sighed. "I just needed to get away from it all."

"Bad things huh?"

"You could say that."

"We may have just met Greg, but I'm a good listener."

"I uh had a bad break up recently and it really tore me up, I thought it was the forever kind you know? But this person well they decided to please their family and not be true to themselves and unfortunately for me I was not part of that plan."

"This person must be stupid, because if it was me I would have never let someone like you go." Greg was sure he felt his heart stop, because this straight as an arrow Texas cowboy was not coming on to him.

"I uh…"

"I'm sorry." Nick stuttered out suddenly completely freaked out because of what he just told Greg.

"No, I…it was unexpected but welcomed believe me."

"That's good." Nick breathed out suddenly feeling way too claustrophobic in this big barn. "I think the rain is letting up we should get back."

"Yeah we should." Great now things were awkward, but what did it matter he was only here for a week. Greg followed Nick out of the barn, but suddenly crashed into his back. "What the…" Before he knew it he back was against the barn door Nick lips pressing to his tongue asking for entrance. It took a moment for Greg to respond but when he did he saw stars and everything else as he let Nick maneuver him back into the barn. He would regret this later he knew for sure, but for now he'd let Nick take him.

* * *

"It's stopped raining shouldn't they be back by now?"

"Stop being a worry wart Sara he's a big boy."

"I know just let be mother hen dammit."

"Fine, fine I just bet he got distracted."

"Distracted how?"

"By Nick."

"Nick? Nick's gay?"

"Very much so." Warrick grinned.

"I would have never figured, that cowboy front really works."

"He likes it that way."

"I mean it's great if Greg hits it off with this guy, but do you think it's wise we're only here for the week."

"Whatever works to get the old Greggo back, Todd did a number on him."

"I just hope he doesn't fall too fast like he's known to do."

"Yeah." Warrick agreed. "He's smarter than that though."

* * *

Greg really hoped Sara and Warrick didn't want to go horseback riding anytime soon because he didn't want them to see him like he was now sprawled out naked on a bale of hay while Nick went down on him. But if they did he really didn't care because nothing had ever felt so good and he saw stars as Nick finished him off.

"Jesus God." He breathed out. "You're good at that."  
"Thanks." Nick grinned up at him then dove in for another kiss.

"So enough foreplay then." Greg said as his hand crept down Nick's chest moving south. "I want you to fuck me." He finished the last part with a whisper, breath hot in Nick's ear. "That is if you want it."  
"You're a tease." Nick moaned as Greg's hands wrapped around him.

"So is that a yes?"  
"That's a hell yes." And in one quick motion Greg was flipped on his stomach moaning and writhing as Nick filled him. He closed his eyes as the pleasure took over wishing it would never end.

* * *

"Where the hell have you been?" Sara demanded as soon as he walked into the room.

"Enjoying my vacation."

"It looks like you've been rolling around in the dirt."

"Maybe so Warrick." He grinned. "Maybe so." He let the door to the bathroom shut as Sara gaped at him.

"He did get lucky."

"That dog." Warrick laughed.

* * *

"Why Nick Stokes you look…"

"Well fucked."

"Chuck!" Anna cried.

"Well he does." Chuck shrugged.

"It's true." Nick admitted blushing.

"Nick you and our guest…."

"Shush now Anna as long as my little brother is getting some."

"Listen I'm gonna hit the sack."

"Go on Nicky Chuck and I will lock up."

"Thanks." Anna watched him go and then turned to Chuck.

"I think we're going to have a problem."

"What?"

"Can't you see it?"

"See what?"

"Ugh you're a man; he's falling hard for this Greg guy."  
"So what's wrong with that?"

"He's only here for a week Chuck."

"Nicky's strong he won't let this affect him."  
"I'm not so sure."

Nick fell back on his bed closing his eyes and groaning loudly. He should have never let that happen because now all he could see was Greg's face behind his eyes.

* * *

Greg couldn't sleep and he wondered into the living room only to find Sara curled on the couch, the credits of some movie running in the background.

"Hey."

"Oh shit Greg you scared me."

"Sorry." He said as he sat down next to her. "Good movie?"

"Ok." She sniffled as she wiped her eyes.  
"You were watching Brokeback Mountain weren't you?"

"Guilty as charged."

"You've seen it how many times and still cry."

"Oh whatever you do too."

"Ok so I do, why are you still up?"

"Restless I guess."

"Me too."

"I'm worried about you."

"Worried about me why?"

"You just came out of a serious relationship is it wise to get involved with a guy you just met?"

"It's all in good fun Sara."

"I know you Greg…I'm just afraid by the end of the week you'll be attached."

"Everything will be ok Sara, I won't get attached." But he wasn't even sure of that himself because Nick Stokes had already won him over.

* * *

"Warrick and I are going riding with Anna you coming?"

"I went yesterday; I've had my fill of horses."

"Nick is in town."

"It has nothing to with Nick." Although he was a little disappointed now.

"Suit yourself." Sara shrugged.

"Later Greg." Warrick waved. Greg watched them go and then sunk into the couch, great what was he going to do now.

The ringing of his cell phone woke him up and he wondered who would be calling him, didn't they know it was his vacation.

"Hello?"

"Greg." He felt his heart drop to his knees; he knew that voice all too well.

"Todd…"

"Surprised?"

"Why are you calling?"

"I wanted to hear your voice."

"Leave me alone Todd, you made your choice."

"I know I just…"

"Does the wifey know you're calling me?"

"Of course not."

"I can't even be your friend and we work together."

"I know Greg I just…"

"Don't call me again; I went on this vacation to get away from you."

"I know." He sighed and God how Greg missed his voice, missed everything…no he wasn't going to let Todd do this to him he gave them up.

"You let us go Todd, I didn't want that."

"I'm sorry Greg."

"You've said that enough, goodbye Todd." He shut his cell phone then threw it to the floor as he felt the tears prick his eyes, why did Todd have to pull him back in just when he thought he was moving on.

Nick could see him silhouetted on the hill that overlooked the ranch and he knew he was in deep, falling for someone who would only be at the ranch for week. Not to mention Greg was fresh out of a serious relationship, Nick was only meant to be the rebound guy. But he couldn't forget the feel of Greg's lips on his and the feel of Greg's skin underneath his hands. He knew he should stay away, leave Greg be, but his heart was winning the battle over his head as he trudged his way up the hill.

He had stopped crying, but his heart still felt heavy after hearing Todd's voice again. Why did Todd have to ruin everything when he was just beginning to enjoy himself.

"You look like you could use some company." Greg looked up at the voice, his eyes softening at the sight of Nick. He needed the distraction and he felt bad because it felt like he was pretty much using Nick to get over Todd, but he was only there for week so it couldn't be more than that even if he wanted it to be.

"I could if it's you." Greg said with a small smile as Nick sat down next to him.

"Listen about yesterday…."

"It's ok Nick it was the heat of the moment."

"Yeah…" Nick trailed off finding himself lost in those brown eyes and he couldn't help himself he was drawn to Greg no matter how wrong he knew it was, or that he knew he was the one that was going to get hurt in the end.

"Nick maybe we should…" But his words were cut off as Nick crashed their lips together pulling Greg close to him needing their bodies to touch.

"I know what we should and shouldn't do." Nick breathed out. "But right now I don't seem to care."

"Me either." And then Greg pulled Nick to him as they fell to the ground. By God he only had a week and if that was all he was ever going to get of Nick he'd take advantage of it to its fullest.

* * *

Sara was waiting for him when he got back to cabin, arms crossed as she leaned against the door.

"You're doing it again."

"Doing what?"

"You're falling for him Greg; we came on this vacation so you could get away from all that."

"I can handle it Sara, at the end of the week when we leave Nick Stokes will no longer cross my mind."

"I don't believe you."

"It's all in good fun Sara, just releasing frustrations."

"Liar." Sara hissed.

"Just leave it be Sara, leave it be." She flinched as the door slammed and knew he was right it was none of her business even if she was his best friend.

* * *

Nick could see them as they were loading up their cars, he knew this was coming he just never expected it to come so fast. He and Greg had spent every moment with each other and he barely got any of his regular work done. But this was good Greg would leave and there would be no more distractions to keep him from his life.

"Thanks again for this Nick."

"Anytime Rick, you and your friends are always welcome here."

"Thanks again." Sara said as she shook Nick and Chuck's hands and gave Anna a hug.

"This trip was just what I needed." Greg said not looking at anyone else but Nick feeling his throat tighten.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." Nick's voice was strained and all he wanted to do was collapse down to his knees and tell this beautiful man not to leave his life.

"Come on Warrick help me with the luggage."

"But we…"

"Now." Sara pulled him roughly to the cars as Anna and Chuck headed back towards the main building leaving Nick and Greg by themselves.

"So…"

"So Nick this was..."

"I'll never forget this or you Greg." Nick whispered trying so hard not to be weak.

"Me either."

"But you have your life and I have mine."

"Miles away."

"We knew this."  
"We did, but it doesn't make it any easier."

"I know." Nick sighed reaching his hand out to cup Greg's cheek. "Just one more."  
"One more." Greg agreed as their lips met and Greg knew as they kissed what he would be leaving behind, but Nick was right they had their own lives to get back to. "Goodbye Nick."  
"Goodbye Greg." They pulled apart and Nick stayed rooted in that same spot until both cars faded from his view.

* * *

One Month Later

Anna sighed as she watched her brother in law load hay into the barn, his shoulders were slumped and all he ever did was work. She knew why, it had been a month since Greg Sanders had come to the ranch and Anna knew no matter how much Nick didn't want to admit it he'd fallen hard. So this was why she had to do this, she and Chuck had talked about it for the past week and they knew it was the right choice for them and Nick.

"You guy's wanted to talk to me." Nick said as he entered the office where Anna and Chuck were waiting for him.

"Yeah Nick we did."

"What's going on?"

"Well little brother Anna and I think it's time you left the ranch."

"What!? You're kicking me out after all I've done for you to get this ranch on the map!"

"Now Nick calm down Chuck wasn't finished."

"Just spit it out."

"Anna and I got you a ticket for a flight tomorrow morning for San Francisco."

"San Francisco? I don't understand why San Francisco?"

"Don't be stupid Nicky, Greg lives there."

"We know you haven't been the same since he left and Chuck and I both think you need to go after him, chase after the moment don't let him get away."

"Anna…"

"Here." She said placing the ticket in his hand.

"It's one way."

"We're hoping for the best." Chuck with a small smile.

"I don't know what to say."

"Just say you're going."

"I'm going." He said with confidence hoping that he still had a chance.

* * *

Greg sighed as he studied a skin tag for Warrick and Todd's case hoping that Warrick would be coming to get the results from him. Ever since he had returned from his vacation Todd had been coming into see more often and had been extra nice. He didn't know what was going on but all he knew was that Todd was confusing him more than ever and he didn't like it.

"Hey Greg."

"Thank God it's you Rick."

"I sent Todd to see Lori in trace, I am the senior CSI."

"Good news for me, I don't know what he's thinking."

"Whatever it is don't fall for it Greg, you don't need that again."

"I'm not, Todd will always be a part of my life, but I've moved past that."

"Good for you, so why are you still glum?"

"I just…I can't stop thinking…"  
"About Nick."

"I mean yeah I was only there for a week…"

"A week can do so much, I've known Nicky forever Greg and I know he's a good guy.

"But so far away." Greg sighed.

"Greg Sanders you have a visitor at the front."  
"Who the hell would be visiting me?"

"Who knows go see." Warrick shrugged, but a smile had formed on his lips. Greg made his way to the front desk wondering who was there to see him, Sara had a court cases all day and she usually never paged him just waltzed on in. The person had his back turned, but Greg knew who it was and he felt his heart speed up.

"Nick."

"Hi Greg."

"What are you doing here?"

"My brother and sister said I needed a vacation and gave me a one way ticket here."

"They did huh?" Greg asked with a smirk trying to contain the joy he was feeling.

"Yeah, so got any ideas of what to do here?"

"I can think of plenty, you got a place to stay?"

"I was hoping you'd know a place."

"I might." Greg grinned and wished he didn't have entire shift left.

"Hey Greg, Paul said you could leave."

"What?"

"Just say thank you Warrick and get out of here."

"Thank you Warrick."

"Yeah thanks Rick." Nick called as Greg dragged him out of the building.

Greg knew they should talk but as soon as he got Nick inside his apartment he shoved Nick against the nearest wall crushing their lips together.

"I can't believe you're here." Greg breathed out as soon as they pulled away.

"I can't either."

"I couldn't stop thinking about you Nick, I know it was only a week…."

"I know how you feel."

"So what do we do now?"

"It was a one way ticket Greg and I don't plan on going back."

"You'd uproot your life for someone you barely know?"

"Only if that someone is you." Nick whispered cupping Greg's cheek. "And besides you're looking at the newest rookie for the San Francisco PD."

"You've been busy; I bet you look sexy as hell in that uniform."

"I'll have to stop in for a visit from time to time." Nick said with a grin.

"Be sure that you do, this is really happening isn't it?"

"Yeah it is." Nick sighed happily. "This is want you want right?"

"Since the first day I saw you." Greg whispered.

"Me too, so whatever shall we do now?"

"I've got a few ideas." Greg smirked capturing Nick's lips with his, Nick knew he'd have to call Chuck and Anna later, but right now it all was about Greg.

* * *

Two months Later

Greg blinked his eyes at the morning sun and groaned rolling over but found there was no one there, he forgot Nick had worked the night before. He yawned and stretched and glanced at the clock, Nick should be arriving soon and then he could get more sleep with his man by his side. The insistent knocking on his door annoyed him enough to get out of bed reaching for a pair of boxers that were clearly Nicks, but it worked. He shuffled to door rubbing his eyes as he opened it.

"Hi Greg."

"Todd what are you doing here?"

"I suppose you've heard by now."

"That you and Natalie divorced? Yeah I'm not going to say I told you so."

"It would be ok if you did, I couldn't live the lie anymore Greg."

"It's better for you Todd, you can't live by your parents rules anymore, it's your life."

"I know that now, I just wish I would have listened to you in the first place."

"You should have, but it's done and over with."

"I came here Greg because I was hoping maybe we still had another chance."

"Todd…you know I'm seeing someone."

"But is it permanent? Me and you we had a good thing going."

"Until you ruined it."

"And I kick myself every day, do you love him?" Greg knew the answer without even thinking, but he and Nick hadn't gotten to that part of their relationship yet, but he knew without a doubt he loved Nick.

"Yes I do."

"I guess it's my own fault Nick's a lucky guy."

"No I'm the lucky one." Greg smiled softly. "You'll be ok Todd, now that you've finally figured out what makes you happy you'll find the guy for you."

"I hope he's half as good as you." Todd sighed. "I better go, and Greg?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think maybe someday we can be friends again?"

"Yeah someday, goodbye Todd see you at work."

"Goodbye Greg." Greg watched him walk away and then shut door. He sat down on his couch not believing that just happened. If Todd had come to him three months ago he would have fallen into his arms and never looked back, but not now, now that Nick was in his life. Seeing Todd though and finally talking without screaming had been the closure he needed and he felt like now he was ready to tell Nick what he just admitted to Todd. He smiled when he heard the door open and then Nick was standing in front of him still in his uniform.

"Hey babe." He grinned pulling off his sunglasses.

"You're still in uniform."

"Yeah well I didn't feel like changing today."

"You know what it does to me."

"I know, that's why I wore it, we really didn't get to finish what we started last night."

"Hmmm, then I think you need to fix that problem Officer Stokes." Greg said standing up. "You better arrest me; I've been a bad boy."

"How bad?" Nick asked as he pulled Greg to him. "Hey are those my boxers?"

"Nick you're ruining the moment." Greg whined.

"Oh sorry." Nick blushed. "Ahhh shit the moment's gone."

"Just take me to bed."

"Now that I can do." Nick said as he kissed Greg softly.

"Hey Nick?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you happy here?"

"Of course I am, why do ask that?"

"Just wondering, I mean you left your home behind for me."

"Baby you're my home now." Greg felt tears well in his eyes and he knew fate had made the right choice for him, losing Todd was quite possibly the hardest thing he ever had to do, but because of it he had gone to the ranch and met Nick. "I love you."

"Nick…."

"Oh God I'm sorry it was too soon wasn't it…shit…"

"I love you too." Greg interjected causing Nick to stop his rambling and look Greg in the eyes.

"Well then now we love each other shall we go celebrate?"

"I believe we should." Greg said as he pulled Nick in for long kiss that left them both breathless.

"Ok screw the bedroom, let's just do it on the couch."

"What a wonderful idea." Greg agreed as he sunk to the couch letting Nick ravish his body knowing his life was just as it should be.


End file.
